


Blood & Passion

by Ruru05



Category: Viking - Fandom, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruru05/pseuds/Ruru05
Summary: In the middle of the battler, IVar had stayed behind and watched how both armies fight. The prince of Mercia is capture by the Great Heathen Army as planned, but all are surprised, especially Ivar at the unexpected turn of events as the prince stood before them.(Chapter one & two have been edited.)
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am too lazy to come up with a whole Kingdom, therefore I'll be using and mention Mercia.

In the middle of the battle, Ivar stayed behind and watched how both armies collide. It wasn’t long for bodies to drop dead at the touch of the enemy’s sword. Listening how axes and sword slashed through the skin, blood squirting to every angle. He desperately craved to be part of it, to use his ax and plunge his enemy and see the light in their eyes fade as they drop to the ground. But he remained still in his war chariot, for he had other plans in mind. He wanted to see the leader that was leading the army of Mercia prince Alex, short for Alexander.

Ivar had heard a great deal about the prince and was a _bit_ curious somehow. About their great exploits, outstanding leadership, and battle skills. As he watched, he became fascinated by the way they fought, it was almost hypnotic, dancing in twirls as one with the sword as the prince kill his men, blood squirting to their face. It was quite a sight.

At some point the prince dropped his shield and continued to fight unafraid of any unexpected attack. Ivar licked his lower lips and bites it afterward unable to resist anymore, he snaps the reins of his horse and with a _hya_! The chariot starts to move. He had watched enough, now he had to fight with the prince, to clash swords with his enemy himself. It was easy to tell them apart, while the soldiers of Mercia wear yellow armor, the prince does not.

Another snap of the reins and the horse goes faster and that is when the prince noticed him coming. Their eyes locked and Ivar is surprised to see how the prince is looking at him with a smile on their face as if he too had waited for this exact moment.

A horse was wandering nearby without a rider, taking the reins the prince hops on top with the help of one of his men and kicks the horse on the side. The horse soon starts to move and rides to meet Ivar, as they were getting closer, he heard the princes battle cry, it was a bit higher compared to the other men that moved out of the way to let him through.

As Ivar took his ax ready to strike, he sees and is surprised by how the prince manages to move one of his legs to join the other and gets ready to jump to knock Ivar out of the chariot. Both hit the ground and the air is knocked out of his lungs as he hits the ground with the weight of the prince on top of him.

It only took him seconds to recover and quickly push the prince off him as they were ready to strike, but in the blink of his eyes the prince was launching back on top of Ivar. Both continue to struggle; Ivar was still trying to take the prince of himself and that is when his legs started to hurt from all the struggle. The eyes of his enemy shine; bright green with a hint of brown in the middle, as a smile creeps on their face letting out a small chilling giggle.

This fuse his anger, using that same anger Ivar pulls the prince by his armor and headbutt him right on the helmet, giving Ivar the few seconds, he needed to roll and get on top of the prince and screamed at their face. Who was laughing now? Huh! Taking the sword of the prince he presses it against their neck with enough force to make a small cut and draw out blood.

Ivar laughs enjoying the moment, feeling powerful and victorious, and to confirm it he heard how the prince's soldier called out Retreat, but there was no way he would let the prince go. It the mid of running in defeat they would not notice how their prince was missing.

The Northmen yelled out in victory as they watch the soldiers of Mercia scurry away like rats. Ivar kept the sword pressed against the prince's neck, challenging him to move if he did not mind losing his life. He orders his men to gather the wounded ones and to make sure that the enemy was dead. Both Ubbe and Hvitserk approach Ivar who still laid on top of the prince, their eyes locked, studying each other. While grinning his two older brothers help him up while two other men take the prince and tied both his hands.

“Well done brother, but did you not say that you were staying behind?” Ubbe asked with a smile while holding Ivar's arm around his shoulder to help him stand, knowing that he had done his best to hold back when he knew that all Ivar wanted was to fight.

“I could not help myself.” He admits. Hvitserk takes the rope that restrains the prince and starts to pull him along to their base camp. Ivar sees how the prince looks back to meet his eyes and give him a side grin. What was he grinning about? He had just lost. _Strange_ , he thought but for the moment he would keep his eyes on the prince.

Back at the camp deep in the woods, the women and children that had stayed behind run out of their tents or stop what they were doing and started to clap and praise their victory and safe return. Those that had brought their woman hurry to their arms and kiss thankful to the Gods for their return. They also boo and spit the ground the prince walked as their eyes laid upon him. Hvitserk let’s go of the rope knowing that the prince had nowhere to run and joins his brothers’ side.

The prince stays still, looking and studying his surrounding, the ones that had survive were now less compared to the many warriors they had started with. Something fortunate according to plan, even if it meant the cost of their life.

“What are we to do with the prince? Ask for ransom? Kill them?” Hvitserk asks out loud for the men to hear and cheer at his ideas. But Ivar didn’t seem to listen as he kept his eyes on the prince and notice how the prince continue to maintain face. The prince was not scared, a worthy opponent for sure.

“I say we torture him, then kill him!” one of the men shouts and was followed with others in agreement, and so before Ivar or any of the other brothers had a say in it, he storms to the prince and with his knife, he rips the prince armor and clothing. “What the…” the man was taken aback at the mere sight, and the others follow with a gasp and sheer horror as they saw the upper naked body of the prince.

With the help of his crutch, Ivar gives a step forward as he analyzes at what is before his eyes. It was there, barely hidden by the tight bandages on the chest as a pair of breasts protrude. Without giving the order the same man that torn the clothes take off the helmet and a wave of surprise was heard as they saw how the usurper prince raven hair cascade all over their face and back.

“Ivar, what is the meaning of this?” Ubbe asked in a whisper behind him, his eyes unable to stop from wandering at the body of a woman who seems to be trying to hide their huge round breast. How was she able to breathe with that thing around her? And more amazingly, fight and still be able to stand before them while staying calm.

“I am just as surprise as you are, brother.” Just like his older brother, he could not take his eyes of the woman that stood before him. He was in shock but was careful enough to not show any indications on his face. Who was this woman? Were they being taken for fools? Many questions without answers continue to form inside Ivar’s mind trigging his anger.

“Well, whoever she is I say let’s have our fun with her.” Another man says as he steps closer to the woman, and before any of the brothers could say anything to stop him, they watch the man get in her face putting his hands over her body and licked her face and try to take off the bandage to expose her body. What happens next, no one could have foreseen it.

Her hands still bind she takes hold of the man before her as he was licking her face, she takes that to her advantage and in a swift move, she used her mouth to bite his ear off, hard. Blood drooled from her mouth as she spits the ear and screams furiously as she takes his sword and stabs him in the chest. It wasn’t long before she was on her knees as they kick her down ready to kill her.

“Stop!” Ivar commands as he slowly walked up to her, the pain was still evident in his legs. Stopping just a few steps before her, he stares into her face fill with grime and dry blood, making her eyes stand out. Her hair was damp just like her body was cover in sweat and dirt. “Tell me, where is prince Alexander?” he asks with curiosity as he studies her carefully, but all he got as an answer was her rolling her eyes. Infuriated by the gesture he grabs her face and squeezed hard making it as painful as possible.

“I believe I ask you a question, did I not?” She laughs rolling her tongue in her mouth, taking in the pain, not giving him the satisfaction or any indication that it hurt.

“I _am_ prince Alex,” she continues to chuckle. “I am Alexandria prince of Mercia,” his eyes open wide in response. “It is an honor to finally meet you, King Ivar.” She dragged his name in her tongue inching closer to his face and not breaking contact with his eyes.

The prince looks around the tent, there’s a bed on the center with a couple of furs on it, the tent was lit by a couple of candles here and there, a wooden desk was in the corner with what seem to be maps and other important documents. As she continued to look around a few thralls walk in with a big tub empty of and placed it in the center of the room, where soon after it was filled with warm water.

There weren’t many clothes to take of since that Northman had ripped her of her armor and shirt, but not having any say in the matter the thralls help her out of her boots and trousers, they even spin around her body in circles taking off the bandages around her chest, giving freedom to her breast. She would be lying if she said the water didn’t feel amazing on her sully skin. The women scrub her body of any dirt and blood, they even had to scrub her face as gently as possible from all the blood, it even took a couple of washes to rid her raven hair of any dirt and dust. Once they were finished, she gets up and stepped out of the tub to get her body dry, then they start to apply fragrant oils onto her skin and dress her up.

She was the prince but instead they dressed her up like a princess.

Alone in the tent all Alexandria wanted to do was take the dress off and rip it into pieces, it was hot and uncomfortable, she felt exposed and the tiny draft entering from below to her parts was annoying. From the corner of her eye she saw movement mimicking hers. It was a mirror.

She stood before the mirror and saw her reflection; she didn’t like the person that looked back at her. The dress didn’t quite fit her toned body, her arms felt constricted by long sleeves of the dress and were horrified by how her body was emphasized by the tightness of the dress, showing off her curves. But the one thing that repulsed her the most was her breast, free from their binds she could see how round and big they had gotten over the years. Letting out a frustrated sigh she stops clutching the dress, hurries to the bed to pick up one of the furs, and throws it over the mirror. Her eyes started to sting with tears that she refused to shed, feeling vulnerable, and exposed.

The entrance of the same women that bathe her startle her as they came in holding bowls and plates filled with food, while two men also came in with a table and two chairs. After putting everything in place and making sure everything was nice and tidy, they left once more. Looking at the table everything looks delicious, which reminded her that she had not eaten anything all day. She never liked to fill her stomach before the battle.

“Please prince, dine with me. Join me, I am sure you must be famished.” She was startled yet again, and this time by the King himself. Ivar stood by the entrance supporting his body with his crutch.

They each took their place on each side of the table and ate in silence, throwing glances at each other when the other one wasn’t looking. Whenever the princes’ mug was empty Ivar would offer to refill it again to which she accepted kindly. As they finish their dinner the table was clear and a new full pitcher was placed between, being alone in the tent once again.

“I must ask,”

“I assure you that I am prince Alex.” She interrupted him knowing where he was going. She picks her mug and takes a sip of her drink as she watches him nod slightly. “Is complicated.” another nod on his behalf. Something was going on between them inside that tent, they continue to study each other hoping to find some kind of answer or truth from their enemy.

Her beauty was out of this world. There was a fierce sparkle of mischief in her small eyes as she bore her eyes into his now. Her skin flawless, it was fair from the lack of the sun warm touches. Her hair falling in waves behind her back, dark and surely soft to the touch; which he will discover soon enough, giving the perfect contrast to her skin. There was a shiver down his spine and a tingling sensation in his stomach when his eyes lower to her cleavage for a brief second and watched how she lick her lips.

This woman before him was not afraid of him. He remembered that moment on the battlefield, when their eyes had met and she smiled like she had been waiting to meet him. Was she? He clutched the armrest of his chair, those eyes were drilling into him, making him feel things he had never felt before.

Alexandria kept still, letting King Ivar inspect her as she did the same. He was just like people had described him. Fearsome, strong and brave, smart, and great strategist. She couldn’t deny that a part of her was curious to meet him, to fight with him, and make her conclusions. Men that had survive Ivar’s wrath in the past made him look as someone horrendous and gruesome, but as she sits before him, she could heartily say that that was not true. 

He was handsome, there is no denying that and the way he continued to look at her made her feel things that she had never felt before confusing her. No man had ever looked at her the way Ivar did, then again, no one knew her secret. A secret that only a few knew, that her body is that of a woman, not a man.

“You let yourself be capture.” Ivar broke the silence and saw a smile creeping on her face.

“It took you quite a while to figure it out.” She admitted and gets up to start walking around.

“Why?”

“I wanted to meet you of course.” She said all giddy. “I have always heard about your battles between Northumbria and Wessex, and of what the Heathen army did to their previous kings. But all I would hear is how they coward and run to live another day, I wanted to see with my eyes, to meet personally, Ivar the Boneless.” Alexandria ended behind his chair holding the wood, not making any sudden moves.

“So, this battle was meaningless? It was all just ruse to satisfied your curious mind?”

“I wouldn’t say meaningless, I _was_ giving orders by the king after all to kill you and your men, but I change the orders at the last minute.” Her hands were suddenly on his shoulder causing him to flinch at the sudden touch.

“Is that why you let yourself get caught? Did your men not advised you against it?” he was wary of her, waiting for any sudden attacks from her behalf.

“Of course, they did, I just did not heed their warnings and listen to how they call me crazy. Jeopardizing my life for something so trifle as they said. So now that you know? What are you going to do?” she asked curiously, leaning forward putting her face close to his, close to his ear where she saw the hairs of his neck stand up at the touch of her breath.

“There’s no point to it now, I am sure. Since you plan this, I bet you have a contingency plan.” He could see through her little game; he just didn’t think that his body would betray him and react to her closeness. Why now? When previous time his body did not seem to react to any advances the women throw at him.

“Of course. Want to hear it?” she sounded almost childish. And with a gesture of his hand he indicated that he was listening. “If I am not returned in two-days’ time, a vast army of soldiers of Mercia will,”

“Hah!” he laughs. “Your little army does not scare me.”

“I was not finished.” She whispers in his ear sending a cold shiver up his spine. “Not just my men, but Wessex and Northumbria also. Specific instructions were given to attack if I do not return. Believe you me, that our forces combine are far more powerful and more than enough to wipe your men and you, Ivar.” Ivar closes his eyes at the sound of his name coming out of her lips, the way she rolled the ‘r’ with her tongue did things to his lower part of his body.

All she had was true, her men were beyond the outskirt of the woods and send word to the other armies if her plan didn’t work, what was not part of it was how she continues to get close to him.

Sure, it was a type of strategy to lure men, which she knew very well how to use since she had been forced to learn the art of seduction and not just the art of war alone. Not giving it any more thoughts, she felt a small tug on her hair and watch how he curl a strand of hair around his finger.

He cursed in his thoughts when he heard of her plans; which were very thought out, but his anger dissolves immediately as he saw her hair through the corner of his eye fall like a veil covering them from the outside world. A few strands of her hair stroke his hand and involuntarily pulled a lock gently sure enough that she would have felt it.

“Clever.”

“I know.” She admits.

Enough was enough, she moved away from him losing touch of her hair and watch how she took her chair again on the other side of the table, dropping her posture and charm and act like a man. “In return for keeping me as a _guest_ , my father the King will allow an audience with you and grant you, let’s say a wish.”

“So…a peace offering?”

“Exactly.” She fills her empty cup and drinks in one gulp emptying it again.

“Very well, I accept your terms.”

“Great. I do have one small request…” Ivar noticed how that sparkle faded away from her eyes into a more somber look. “That I am given man’s clothes before I return.” Ivar tried to understand that look on her face, still, he agreed to her small request. “Thank you. Now, where shall I sleep?”

“You can have my bed; I’ll sleep with my brothers.” He took his crutch and grunt as he got up and leave the tent.

He quickly searches for his two older brothers and found them by the fire still awake making jokes, Ivar joins them and explains his conversation with the prince. It was needless to say that they were just as surprised as he had been with her well thorough plan.

“The great Ivar, bested by a prince that turned out to be a woman.” Hvitserk teased his little brother as he laughs unnecessarily loud from his drunken state.

“Why did you agree?” Ubbe ask, equally drunk but still clear on the head to form his spoken words out loud.

“Because I do not like to be taken for a fool.” He spits as he watched the fire crackle. Now that he didn’t have the prince close to him radiating some kind of pheromone to cloud his judgment, he was able to think of a plan. Both his brothers notice how Ivar stared at the fire with a sinister smile on his face.

Just like he had agreed, along some of his most trusted man alongside his two brothers, they were delivering the prince back after two-days’ time. And just like prince had requested she was given the clothes of a man that fit her size and had her hair braided.

She rode her horse next to Ivar’s chariot and watch how her army came into sight to lead them back her kingdom.

The gates were open and inside the King of Mercia waited for their arrival in a small podium with his wife next to him. Ivar still noticed how she still had that solemn look on her face. They all jump off their horse, Ivar with the help of Ubbe descends his chariot and they all watch how the prince approaches her father.

“Father.” She kneels and rises again.

“My dear son, welcome back. I have to admit that I was a bit worry about your little scheme. But I see now that it turned out just like you said.” The king hugs Alexandria with a quick hug and a pat on the back like you would do to any other man. This gesture didn’t go unnoticed by the three Ragnarssons, especially to Ivar.

“Please, I welcome thee! Let us go inside and feast.” Ivar didn’t like this King, there was something about him that he just didn’t like.

Once inside the hall, they all seated in a long rectangular table filled with food and drinks, plates of all kinds of fruit that look juicy to the eyes, in the center was a roasted pig with an apple in its mouth. All chairs were occupied except for one, the princes. Why wasn’t she here? Just as that question had formed in his head the door opens to reveal prince Alexandria wearing different man clothing, she had changed, her big breast was hidden under her clothes probably being squeeze by the bandage, her hair remained braided and carry her sword on her hip. She walked around the table and find her spot next to her father. Ivar notices that everything about her, the way she walked and carried herself was like a man, and can’t help his frown as he studies the situation about her demeanor.

“Please, eat!” the kind announces.

Everyone had had their fill; the Northmen touch their overfull stomachs content with such glorious and delicious food. All except for Alexandria, she barely ate anything except for just a couple of grapes and drink wine.

“Now, tell me, King Ivar. I’m sure my son explained everything to you. I have to admit that I did not agree to such a plan, but for some reason my son admires you I dare say.” Admires? How? They all wonder. Ivar searched for her eyes but she looked away not meeting his. The King went on rambling on and on about Gods know what! All Ivar wanted was him to shut up. It didn’t pass anyone’s attention on how the king continued to address Alexandria as a man, telling anecdotes of past battles and how the army men will follow the prince to the ends of the world.

All Alexandria could do was shut her mind and block all sound; she didn’t need to hear to know what her father was saying. Bragging about her victories in battle, of the loyalty of the men towards the prince. It was all just the same.

“I am sure. Now, I was told about a peace offering?” Ivar didn’t want to hear any more mumbling on behalf of the king and just went straight to business.

“Ah, yes. Of course. So, what will it be? Land for a settlement? Silver and gold? Name your price.”

“I want the prince.” He declared; all eyes went on him. Alexandria’s also. But all he did was lean back on his chair to look back at her, and that’s when he noticed it, a small glimmer in her eyes that was gone just as fast.

“Excuse me?” said the king.

“Yes, the prince. You see, I too was fascinated by your son, your highness. I wish to take the prince here as my guest to Kattegat. I am sure he would like that, to explore and see the world. I mean, what kind of man does not dream about it? He can bring two bodyguards with him if it will ease your mind, and I swear that no harm will come to your son.” Alexandria gave a half-suppressed, typically scornful laugh and roll her eyes. She leans close to her fathers’ ear and whispered. Probably trying to get out of it, but her father seemed to be giving it some serious thought. All Ivar did was smirk at her.

That is when it hit her, her plan had backfired. When she had suggested a peace offering, she never imagined that he would ask for her. She had been convinced that they would go for the money.

“Father…” she calls out in a whisper desperately hoping for her father to say no.

“Agree! Let this be the beginning of our new alliance!” the King shout energetic and all was heard was how the prince gets up her chair causing a racket, gazing at her father with anger but more so at Ivar and walks out.

“Alex?” her father called out, unaware of how Ivar had his eyes glued to the prince as he watches her storm out the hall while biting his lower lip in playfulness. 

Ubbe looked back to his brother once the princes was gone, and he knew by the look in his eyes that Ivar was interested in her. But was he interested in the woman or at how she portrayed herself as a prince?

Out of ears range Alexandria grunts out in frustration, pacing from side to the other like a cage wild animal, at the same time she couldn’t prevent how she rupture in laughter. She just got outsmarted in her game.

_Nicely play Ivar_ , she thought.

“Have you lost your mind?” she turned to face her father at the sound of his voice knowing that he would be looking for her but did not expect the sudden attack with the back of his hand on his behalf. She didn’t look at him afraid to act on her anger, clenching her hands into a fist to the point of losing color on her knuckles.

“Your behavior just now was humiliating! And in the presence of a king, a King! I have taught you better than that. I condone your little disobedience, going behind my back planning your capture when you were giving specific orders to defeat them. You _will_ do this for me.”

“Father, can you see that he is using you through me? I am positive that all this is part of a sick plan to get back at me for playing him for a fool. Can you not see that?”

“Precisely, my boy! And in return we do the same. Go with them and study their land, every rock, every tree, their people. And once you return to me, we will plan an attack.” He placed his hands on her shoulder pressing their foreheads together and smile down at his son. “I know that you and only you can do this.”

At first, she wasn’t so sure of the plan when it came to her, two could play at this game. She would play his little game, for now, ignore the words her father had just said. “Yes, father.” She answered with an eerie smile as she planned on getting back at him.

The table had been clear and taken away as Ivar’s men stood in the center of the hall waiting for the king's return. Ivar saw them return and notice the change in Alexandria air as she came to stand behind the king with a different kind sparkle in her eyes, she looked like a man just now. But he also noticed the redness on her face and his eyes dart to the king.

Had he dared hit her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, for some reason, it was hard to write this chapter, between work and the lack of inspiration...ugh! I'm honestly not satisfied with some parts of this chapter, but I just have to continue with the story or be stuck, and so I apologize.   
> Still, I hope you'll enjoy it and continue to read.

Having been decided that Alexandria was to go with king Ivar as his guest, she packed, said goodbye to her parents, standing before her father for a few more minutes exchanging silent words. She has been given orders, she only hoped that she would follow through with the exact orders knowing that in her mind as of now were devising other plans. With one last look at her father, she said her farewell and met Ivar and his men outside the castle followed by two of her most trusted men, handpicked by her, aware of her secret. They were to journey with her to Kattegat and make sure no harm came to her. Carrying her bag, she approached Ivar’s chariot and lift her face to meet his gaze, who smiled down at her claiming his victory.

The voyage was arduous and could not wait for her feet to touch land and her eyes to feast on something else rather than the vast ocean of nothing. It was hard enough to get some shut-eye with the constant rocking of the crashing waves, making her stomach sick. Even when she traveled on the same ship with Ivar they didn’t exchange words among them. He kept to himself on one end of the ship with watchful eyes and so did she. It wasn’t long after that her eyes finally saw it, Kattegat! She rushes to the front of the ship, pushing Ivar out of the way, and while holding a rope she leans half her body out of the ship and smiles, finally, land!

“Amazing.” She whispered all to herself oblivious to the eyes that watched her not too far from her.

It would’ve been a lie if she said that she wasn’t excited, her first time away from England all on her own. She could do whatever she wanted to do, already forgetting about her father's plan. She wanted to explore the new lands for her enjoyment, she wanted to meet the people and learn from their culture. Reaching the docks, she was the first to disembark and noticed the many people waiting for the return of their loved ones. 

The people of Kattegat followed until they all reached the Great Hall, Ivar standing before his throne with both his brother next to him while holding a horn mug up high. Alexandria watched from a corner listening to how he gave a speech and the people cheered in an uproar. It didn’t escape her attention that Ivar hadn’t introduced his new guest yet to his people, maybe he had another plan in mind and didn’t let that bother her.

The next morning Alexandria woke at first light gasping for air, something that happens constantly as an outcome of her chest binding. Pulling the shirt down her shoulders she started to loosen the bandages until she was able to breathe again. After letting a long-heavy exhale she pulled the shirt back up and got out of bed. She noticed a bucket of water on her desk and a clean cloth, and use that to wipe the sweat off her body. It was getting harder and harder for her to breath, sometimes it felt like she was about to pass out. Catching a few quick breaths, she adjusted it back again and let out a long exhale before pulling up her trousers and put on her boots getting ready to take in the morning.

There were already a few people walking around in the Hall, mostly the slaves cleaning the mess left from last night. Her wondering eyes found Ubbe and Hvitserk chatting lively while having breakfast and went to join them.

“Morning.” She sank next to Ubbe who almost choked on his water at the sudden closeness. She looked more relaxed, her body language and even facial expression were more laidback. 

“Morning.” He signaled one of the thralls to bring her food. “You’re up early.” He added.

“Just couldn’t sleep anymore.” She thanked the woman that brought her food and dig in. “Tell me, what is there do here in Kattegat? I want to look around and explore.” The excitement in her voice was pure and real, it was like looking at a whole different person compared to the one back in England.

“If you like we can show you around?” Hvitserk joined the conversation, his eyes focus on hers. He didn’t trust her, not after the little trick she pulled on the battlefield back in England, so there was no way he intended on letting her walk around by herself.

“That be perfect.” Alexandria noticed his attitude towards her, but pay no mind and ignored it. Who could blame their distrust? “Where is the king?” she asked referring to Ivar, noticing how he wasn’t around.

“Probably still sleeping,” Ubba said and it was left at that.

With both brothers standing on each side, and her two bodyguards behind her, they showed her around Kattegat. It was very lively, and everyone seemed to be getting along, even when there was the usual staring at her persona. Intrigued she looked at everything there was to see, everything called out for her attention. Even more so when they ended up in the market. She moved from one stand to the other like a small curious child, seeing everything for the first time. And bought a few trinkets along the way that she found cute.

Everything was a first for her, she was never allowed to mingle with the people outside of the castle, while in Kattegat no one cared who she was. They didn’t even know who she was, to them she was just a traveling stranger that probably had stopped to resupply.

Her behavior didn’t go unnoticed by her two guards, who have never seen her act like that in all the years they have known and served her. Always composed, keeping to herself and never smiling, never enjoying the smallest pleasures of life. But they both knew why it wasn’t easy keeping up the pretenses and lead a whole army at the same time. She had a role to fulfill, which they are sure it was exhausting and could never imagine where she gathered all the strength to carry on.

They kept at a certain distance watching, making sure no harm came to her, their job was to keep her safe but mostly to prevent her secret from being discovered. But right now, what they wanted the most was to see her smile and laugh. Hvitserk even began to relax while standing next to her as he saw how her curiosity was authentic.

The sound of the horn was heard all over Kattegat, everyone continued their business but only Alexandria had stopped what she was doing and listened. She then hurries to the docks, followed by four men trying to keep up with her as she run-pass those in her path, and saw at least a dozen ships to arrive within the hour. Then standing next to her was Ivar, she looked up to meet his face who flashed her a grin, wondering from where he had come from.

“Who is it?” she asked him amused by his devilish grin, trying still to catch her breath.

“A nuisance.” He said. “Come on.” He reached for her hand and gently pulled her away from the crowd. Their fingers were entwined but didn't felt the need to pull away from his grasp.

“Are they a threat?” she wondered.

“When it comes to King Harald, yes. He has had his eyes on Kattegat for years now.” He explained calmly. She’d still didn’t pulled her hand from his and matched his pace to walk alongside him like an equal, never losing her patience knowing that he could never walk like the others.

“Then should you allow him entrance?”

“I wish I couldn’t, but Kattegat is a major trading post. I also want to see what he has planned this time.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Ivar stopped, they were almost at the Hall when he stopped mid-track. He glanced behind, her two guards still weren’t nearby and took that opportunity to pulled her into a corner and pushed her against the wall and heard how she hissed and sucked in a breath, but not out of pain. That devilish grin appeared again, and all she could do was wait to hear his plan eagerly.

“Since you offered, there is one thing you can help with.”

When she had offered to help, this wasn’t what she had signed up for. Alexandria was in her room getting ready for the night with the help of a few selected thrall that Ivar had picked, and assured her they never tell a soul. Either he trusted them or threatened them, there was no sure way of knowing.

The dress wasn’t as tight as the one she wore back in England when she had been capture, but it was designed to show off her body and conceal the muscles in her arms, still, it was just as uncomfortable and unsettling. She even threatened them when they insisted on not to hide her round breast, but that was not negotiable.

“What is taking so long? Are you not ready yet?” Ivar burst in and paralyzed at the sight of her. The women left in a hurry to leave them alone in the room. Shaking his head and getting out of his trance he approached her. The dress looked amazing on her with the outline of her thick curves and with her hair styled to the side, but something was missing, something wasn’t right. With the help of his crutch, he walked up to her and turned her around.

“What’s wrong?” his silence was concerning, did he not like it? He had been the one to pick out the dress! He just stood behind her. “What are you doing? Wait, stop! No!” she felt how he tug down her dress from behind leaving her exposed and vulnerable. She didn’t like that feeling. Alexandria felt how he cut the bandages and pulled them from her body. Half-naked her head snap back and glare at him with tears burning in her eyes.

Ivar did not expect to see that pained looked on her face and started to regret it immediately, watching how she pulled the dress back in place. She turned slowly, anger written all over her face with unshed tears in her eyes. What happened next he couldn’t have prevented it, it all happened to fast. Alexandria shoved him hard right on the chest, making him lose balance and took his crutch away from him and swing it at his stomach. He falls on his back and staggers trying to get up but she was pinning him down, straddling him, using his crutch as a weapon putting pressure onto his neck.

“What do you think you are doing?” Alexandria demanded, pressing harder cutting the airflow through his windpipe. Ivar tried to relax his body, trying to focus on the matter at hand, and not on the fact that her body was on top of his. He wasn’t even angry at the fact that she knocked him on his ass and had taken his only means of walking to use as a weapon. Instead, he was marveled with the feeling of her body weight on his, it took all his will not to hold her waist and thrust forward for some kind of friction like an animal in heat.

“Tonight, they are your greatest weapon use them.” Referring to her breast.

“You could have just ask.” The pressure on his neck lessens, but her body language was still hostile.

“Would you have complied?”

“Maybe, if you had asked nicely.” He scoffed, he didn’t do nice. And they both knew that she wouldn’t have.

“Tonight you’re a dumb princess. You will be my eyes and ears.” she had seemed to have calmed down a bit, still, he didn’t do any sudden moves as he continued to stare at the two-round orbs that hover over his face.

“I know what I have to do. I am not some dumb princess like you want me to pretend.” She mocked his words and the tension between them die down, but neither of them didn’t seem to want to move an inch. Not holding back anymore Ivar slides his hands up her tights over the dress, finding their way up to her hips and held her down. He felt her body shiver in response and that gave him great pleasure. He made small circles with his thumbs over the fabric as his eyes traveled down her body, desperately wanting to see what was beneath it.

The sudden touch was unexpected, but it was very much welcome. The touch of his hands was gentle but felt a lingering burning sensation leaving a trail on her body, that same trail of sparks running up and down her spine. A shuddering breath escaped her lips, needing to feel more of him wanting to let out a breathy moan and throw her head back.

“Ivar what is taking so…” the words faded away in the air when Hvitserk walked in and found them in such a compromising position. “I just, uh…everyone is wondering about…I just wanted to…”

“Get out!” Ivar shouts overtaken by anger and embarrassment by the sudden interruption and by being caught by one of his brothers no less. Alexandria didn’t seem to be unvexed by the situation they were in and watched how Hvitserk fled from the scene. “May I get up now?” she moved from his body, both regretting the sudden loss and straightened up giving out a helping hand for Ivar, who hesitated at first but took it in the end.

She handed over his crutch, and they both stared at each other for a second. Both stirring with desire and yearn for more. Something was happening between them. With a small grunt, pain evident at his back from the fall, he came to stand next to her and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and gently stroke her face as he let his hand fall back down to his side.

“Don’t hit me, but you look beautiful tonight.” And left the room first, without noticing the warm smile on her face, she was to join him later.

The party had already started by the time Ivar came out trying to conceal the small erection inside his pants that he didn’t think was possible, and climbed the few steps to his throne and stood before the people of Kattegat, and right at front and center was king Harald, with a phony smile while drinking from his horn mug. But his smile dropped when his eyes laid upon an unknown woman that joined Ivar at his side. The innocence on her face, the shy smile on her lips, the sweet sparkle in her eyes, but he saw past that and could tell that she was keeping appearances, she was frightened.

“People of Kattegat, I hadn’t had the chance to introduce to you all properly our guest of honor.” He said with mock. “Allow me to present to you, the princess of Mercia, Alexandria. Our claimed prized from our battle with Mercia, whose army could not compare to our great forces!” he shouts to the air and put his arm around her waist to pull her to his body. She struggled to get free from his barbaric hold, pushing with her delicate hands. The men in the Hall didn’t seem to notice or care at all about her and applaud to his beastly behavior, except for king Harald.

“I salute you king Ivar, as always greatness follows you.” King Harald raised his horn mug with evident mockery in his voice, but his eyes focus on the woman next to him that met his gaze for a brief second until she finally was set free.

“Why thank you king Harald, just like I have always say. The Gods favor me.”

Alexandria walked around the Hall, watching and listening to any suspicious words while pretending to be a dumb captive princess that was out of place. People seem to have believed the little act from before and felt their stares on her, most of them checking her body surely thinking about how she was easy prey.

Her eyes found her two guards in a corner, keeping watch over her, in disguise, pretending to not know her. After her little talk with Ivar that same afternoon, she searched for them and gave them her orders. They didn’t question her and did as told, but they still wanted to know why she was helping the enemy.

The Hall was packed with feasting and drunken Vikings, the music was loud and getting off-key as the night progress as the musicians were getting drunk too. It was so crowded that she had to squeeze through the men avoiding groping hands.

Most talks among the groups were of stories and anecdotes, others were brawling and playing savage games trying to prove who was a better alpha man, and paid no mind to her presence, while others made it obvious and talked louder whenever she was nearby, talking about her body and how they wanted to ravish her and taste her sweet juice, or fill her with their seed and so on. Disgusted and repulsed she continued to walk around, trying to control her impulse of stabbing their necks.

She felt a slap on her behind and froze, trying to contain the urge to turn around and beat the crap of whoever dared to touch her. But she didn’t, she had to keep up the pretenses and look helpless. All she did was turn around and slap him silly while looking offended and distraught. The mere act made her feel silly and pathetic. Knowing what was to come, she waited for it, she even saw it coming and could have dodged it, but she didn’t. She clenched her hands and waited for the strike on her face.

Her two guards got up but one look from her and they sit back down, reminding them that it was all a ruse. Even if she had explained earlier it was still hard for them not to do anything and stand watch. As predicted king Harald came to her rescue and beat up the guy that had slapped her face, punching him senseless. He might be the enemy but she was still thankful for his sense of decency of helping those in need. After he was done, he bent down to help her up but when she flinched away from his touch he soothed her and convince her he was not the enemy.

“There now, everything is alright now.” He watched how her face was smudged with her tears, looking terrified and scared.

“Thank you.” She said with a trembling voice.

Ivar watched everything go according to plan from his throne, using every sheer power to stop from getting up and kill the man that dared to touch her and hurt her. But watching how king Harald put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently among to crowd to find a sheltered corner from the men anger him the most.

Harald left her side for a minute to look for a clean cloth to clean her face. His strokes were gentle but even so, she flinched at his touch when he touched her reddened cheek.

“You are too kind, sir. Thank you.” She smiled and put her hand over his causing him to freeze at her sudden touch. “Thank you for defending my honor.”

“It was nothing my dear, anyone would have done the same.”

Alexandria shakes her head. “No, they wouldn’t have. The people here, they are savages.” She started to sob, her body shaking as she started to cry. “I wish to go home. I have no idea what is to become of me. Will he kill me? Will he sell me? Will he keep me and make me a slave?” she burst all of her bottled emotions and hiccups as she continued to cry covering her eyes. _God! This is so hard_ she thought as she faked her crying.

Harald looked at her, the nightmare she must be going through while staying close to Ivar. Only the Gods would know of the horrors he is subjecting her to.

“I can offer my assistance to you princess, but we must be cautious.”

“Yes, of course. Please, I have to leave this place and return home. I’m sure my father will reward you handsomely for your bravery.” she asked expectantly, her eyes shining with a small glimmer of hope.

“Yes, but it cannot be now. I only came here for supplies and must leave the next morning, but I promise you that I will come back for you.”

“Why not take me tomorrow? I can try and sneak out while everyone is still sleeping.” She begged

“Then he will know it was me and come after me. You must be patient. Can you do that? Will you wait for me then? In the meantime, try to avoid Ivar as much as possible. I wouldn’t want anything happening to you while I am gone.” He placed his hand on top of her head and smile warmly.

“But when will that be? How will I know?” she asked many questions, hoping to hear that it would be soon that she could be returned to her home.

“I will send somebody to meet you two days before we attack. I have a large fleet waiting for my return. You must be patient.” He leaned closer, taking her hands in his and brushed her knuckles with his thumbs.

“Yes.” She smiled feeling grateful for his help. He brushed her hair back behind her ear and took one last look at her beautiful face and left. He didn’t want to arouse any suspicion from prying eyes.

Once she was alone and made sure there was no one close, she dropped her act. She felt the need to wipe her hand on her dress and she did, his touch repulsed her. Her face still hurt though, that son of a bitch had hit her a lot harder than she had anticipated. She touched her jaw and opened her mouth to stretch it, the taste of her blood lingered in her mouth. Someone came to sit next to her but she didn’t have to look to know who it was, she just took the offered mug that was placed in front of her and drank it all in one gulp. Then she felt how he moved her abruptly and grabbed her jaw but didn’t squeeze.

“Pretend I am hurting you.” His voice was a mere whisper. Alexandria did as told and put on her act again, doing her best to look scared and terrified at his sudden closeness, when in fact she was feeling the contrary. She was relishing it and wished that he would apply a bit of strength in his grasp to make it hurt.

To prying eyes, all they saw was Ivar torturing and mistreating the poor girl but they couldn’t care less and figure it was well-deserved for whatever she had done to anger the king.

All Ivar wanted to do was take her lips and kiss her with all the strength he could muster, to taste her lips, and feel her squirm from his touch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for the delay!
> 
> Secondly, to all those that have read the first two chapters I want to say that they have been edited. A few little things have been added or change. It took me a while 'cuz I was fixing the two previous chapters while trying to finish the third chapter at the same time.
> 
> Thirdly, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> (I uploaded the chapter as soon as I finished it without giving it a second look 'cuz I was just too excited for you readers to read it. Any mistakes you might find, I promised to give it a look over later.)

The sun was not out yet when Alexandria sneaked out of Ivar's room while wearing a rundown cloak she found laying around in the Hall and picked it up wrapping it around herself. After last night, Ivar made it clear that she’d be sleeping in his room just to keep up with the pretenses. He had taken her hand and pulled her making it look like he was being forceful on her.

Reaching the docks she stayed behind on the sand away from everyone else, careful not to be seen by anyone and rise any real suspicion by making them believe there was a real conspiracy going on behind Ivars back. Harald's men continue to load their ships for their travel back home, the reason why she had to pretend to be sneaking around to reach the dock and watch king Harald depart and make him believe that she wait for him and hope for his return.

When Harald's eyes found her she waved at him while feeling sorry for him, he didn’t seem like a bad man, after all, he had defended her honor last night and was nice enough to stand up for her; not that she needed it. Too bad he was Ivars enemy. But she could tell at first glance that the man was ambitious and would stop at nothing to become King of all Kattegat.

The boats finally sail away but she continued to stay there by the beach and sit on the cold sand, embracing the cold morning breeze and watch the sunrise. A peaceful smile spread on her lips at the beautiful mix of vibrant colors. It hasn’t been that many days since she arrived at Kattegat, and she couldn’t ignore those warm feelings and sensations that had started to grow in her since her arrival. She liked it there, she liked the people, everyone was so nice. It felt more liberal compare to her home. She felt free.

The people of Kattegat didn’t care that she had arrived looking like a man, and was dress like a woman the next night. The women here could fight if they wish it so, learn to be shieldmaidens, and be respected. They were heard, they had opinions, they had free will. Something she has never know, something she could never have while being Alexandria.

Memories of her childhood came sprouting in her mind, flashes of her screaming and crying when she was just a child as she was being forced to be something she was not. Remembering how her mother had no say in the matter, nor say anything as she wouldn’t dare defy the king.

She pulled on the hood of her cloak as if trying to shield herself somehow from her dark thoughts, pulling her knees up to her chest, making herself small. It was too late now, to go back and revert to being what she was meant to be, a woman. Her body might be that of a woman, but her way of thinking, her mannerism was of a man. She was raised to be the prince of Mercia. If only she had been born as a boy, things might’ve been better, things might’ve been different.

But then her thoughts drifted off to the owner of a pair of cold blue eyes. Ivar was making her feel things that she had never felt before when she only felt admiration towards the man. That’s when the events from last night came into her mind and a soft shade of pink spread on her cheeks. They had shared a bed last night, which had not been part of the initial plan, but the purpose of it was to make king Harald think that Ivar had possession of her. And even if he had been mean to her, while they shared a bed he had been gentle as she had started to drift into sleep feeling how he began to play with her hair, soothing her somehow.

“I should get back now.” She said to herself, unaware of how much time she had spent sitting on the sand, lost in her thoughts. She got up, brushed the sand off, and head back to the Hall where she knew the others be waiting for her.

***

Ivar was with his brothers inside the Hall, while his two older brothers were talking and eating, Ivar’s thoughts were someplace else. Mainly on last night events in his room with her. That woman was driving him insane! It didn’t escape his eyes the look on her face.

She was wicked and mischievous in a child-like manner whenever she’s curious, but also aggressive and dangerous when she’s angry. She is not afraid to stand up to him.

He didn’t think she asked him to see his legs, he gets that she’s a curious one but as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. Perhaps she had no ill intentions and she just really wanted to see, but his legs were something that he has always hated and resented. Not even he could stand the sight of them sometimes.

But having her in his bed last night made him question himself, he was not able to get some sleep at all having her next to him. He knew that she wasn’t sleeping when he laid next to her, but as soon as he started to play with her hair he saw her body relaxed and go into a deep slomber, her soft breathing was evidence enough. A wave a pride soared in chest knowing that it had been because of him that she had managed to fall asleep.

His thoughts were interrupted when Hvitserk mention her name, she took off a cloak that he didn’t recognize, still wearing the dress from last night and sit beside Hvitserk. He didn’t like that and clenched the fork he was holding in his hand, why did she have to sit next to him and start a casual conversation with him. Somehow they had gotten closer without him noticing, even Ubbe joined in their conversation, the three of them smiling ignoring his presence.

“Tell us, what did you discover?” Ubbe finally asked noticing the glooming mood hovering over Ivar. Smiling to himself at the obvious outburst of jelousy his little brother was having.

“He plans to attack. He did not say when though. But he did say that he would send someone to warn me two-days prior before the attack.” She explained while meeting the eyes of the three brothers occasionally.

“Then we should start preparations. We don’t know how big his army will be. Call reinforcements and allies to help our cause.” Ubbe said and met Ivar’s eyes, he seemed distant his eyes unfocus. “We have to get ready.”

“Yes,” he finally replies. “Yo do that brother.”

“I want to help,” Alexandria added.

“Why?” Ivar asked not bothering to meet her eyes as he rested his chin on his right hand.

“Why not?” she shot back, turning hostile.

“This battle doesn’t concern you.”

“I don’t recall asking for your permission.” She didn’t like his dismissive tone with her. Was he still angry with her? If anyone should be angry it should be her. 

“You are my guest.” He said through greeted teeth, why did she always had to fight him back!

“Exactly, and that means I can do whatever I want.” She pushed off her hair and left the table to go to her room.

Ivar slammed his fist on the table startling the slaves that stood around the table while on standby. Ubbe smiled wider, he liked her more now than he did before. He knew that she was perfect for someone like Ivar, someone who wasn’t afraid to stand up to him and speak of their mind, challenge him whenever needed be. Minutes later Alexandria came back out again from her room, wearing her original clothes and came to stand behind Ubbe.

“I wish to go with you, if that’s alright.”

“Of course.” Without looking at Ivar the two of them left the Hall and where gone from his sight. Hvitserk left afterwards after them, scare that Ivar might do something if he continued to stay there.

***

Alexandria followed Ubbe without asking much, instead she stayed behind him and watched how he talked to some people giving them instructions. Some of them were to set sail while others were to ride on the back of a horse, and gather allies.

“Don’t let what he said bother you.” Ubbe snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Who says that I’m bothered?”

“If you say so.” He laughed and directed his way to a shieldmaiden who nodded at his command and left.

“That’s not why he is mad at me.” She murmured thinking that Ubbe wouldn’t hear her since he was talking now to the blacksmith to reinforce the gates.

“Then why is he mad at you?” she cursed under her breath and met his blues, noticing his eyes while just as blue as Ivar, his eyes were warm.

“Last night,” she hesitated but Ubbe gave her an encouraging look. “I asked him to show me his legs. It was so sudden! He seemed to be in pain and I wanted to help somehow. Instead, he yelled at me saying that I would mock him.” She blurted out feeling comfortable enough to share her thoughts with Ubbe.

He smiled, she appeared to truly care about his little brother. It didn’t surprise him to know that Ivars' legs were hurting more with the change of seasons.

“Don’t take it personally. I'm surprised he didn’t kill you the moment had it been someone else.” He started walking knowing that she would follow. “To him, his legs are a weakness, a curse. You have to understand what it was like for him growing up as a little boy, being shunned by the villagers…”

“You are wrong.” Alexandria interrupted him and stop in the middle of the road. Ubbe stopped too when he saw that she was no longer behind him.

“What am I wrong about?” he asked curiously as he walked back to her.

“About his legs. His legs are not a curse but a blessing, his legs are not a weakness but a strength. Had he grown up with functional legs then he wouldn’t be the person he is today. Everyone says or talks about his cruelness, about how he is a heartless monster but that is not what I see.” She smiled with tenderness, her eyes glowing with respect as she spoked her heartful words about his brother.

“You seemed to care a lot about my brother.” He teased and saw her stagger back with a flush, looking at anything except him.

“I do not. I just admire him, that is all.” Ubbe look as if he wanted to say something else but didn’t, he was no fool, he wasn’t blind either still, he left it at that and decided not to torment the princess any longer.

***

Ivar grunted with difficulty as he reached the stable and found the person he had been looking for. Alexandria was sitting on the edged of his chariot with her legs crossed as she played with some hay lost in thought. By the Gods, why was she so beautiful? Her hair wasn’t braided like previous times but it was tied in a high ponytail, still long enough to reach her back.

“Your bodyguards are looking for you like madmen.” He said hoping for some reaction but she didn’t even look at him.

“No, they are not. I gave them the day off.” she still wouldn’t look at him, was something upsetting her? Was it the argument from this morning? He would barely call that an argument. Or was it because of how he spoke to her last night?

“Why are you here? Is smells here, shouldn’t a princess be doing something more…princesslike?” he joked knowing that it would anger her, taking a chair that was close by and sit close facing away from her.

“Like what?” her words were like acid, he didn’t have to look at her to imagine the look on her face. “Embroidery, spinning, and music? That sort of thing?” she snapped and regretted his little joke. He dragged his hand down his face, he had not come here searching for her to provoke more than he already had. He knew he had to apologize now more than ever but how? He never had to apologize before, at least not sincerely.

“I thought you were with Ubbe,” he tried to change the subject and see if that appease her at least a little.

“I was, but after a while, we split up and I ended up here.” The tone of her voice indicated that it worked a little, but he could still feel that she had her guard up for any verbal attacks from him.

“Why?” of all places, why here?

“I like horses.” The softness in her voice let him know that she finally dropped her guard. He ventured to take a peek at her and found her smiling innocently while looking at one of the horses nearby. Ivar wondered how did she manage to smile like that knowing that he had seen two different sides of her. It was almost childlike. There was the Alexandria from this morning and last night, and now the one before his eyes, her face reflecting pureness and innocence.

“I'm sorry.” He blurted out of nowhere, not being able to resist that sweet innocent look on her face.

“What?” when her eyes tried to meet his, he shifted his body away from her, pressing his back against his chariot pretending to look at the other horses. “Why are you apologizing?” he jumped when he felt her mouth close to his ear. “A king should never have to apologize.” He saw her stretching her body from the corner of his eyes.

“I would still like to apologize.” She was standing now in front of him, giving him an odd look with a wicked smile on her face.

“I’ll forgive you _if_ you take me on a ride on your chariot.” Ivar wanted to laugh and he did. What a strange creature she was. What a childish request and he was more than happy to comply.

They left the city of Kattegat, Ivar snapping the reins of his horse as a command to go faster. The villagers would run out of their way before being run over by the chariot. Alexandria was next to him smiling and giggling, feeling the cold wind hit her face. Suddenly he feels her hands on his shoulder taking hold not to fall, but when she put her arms around his shoulders he almost loses control of the horse.

She wanted to stretch out her hand while closing her eyes, but not only was it reckless it was also dangerous. Instead, she had wrapped her arms around his shoulder pressing her body against his back hoping that he wouldn’t reject her closeness, enjoying the sensation of his broad shoulders.

“Where are we going?” she talked close to his ear as she noticed how Kattegat had begun to look small as she looked back but had been no answer. She guessed she would have to wait.

She enjoyed the change of scenery, it was all very beautiful. Closing her eyes she breathed in the fresh clean air filling her lungs. She loved it there. She could no longer deny that she was falling in love with Kattegat and dread the day of her departure back to England. Would Ivar allowed her to stay if she asked? But then, what about her father? What of her soldiers? Those thoughts filled her with anguish with a heavy burden.

The chariot came to a stop in the forest where he knew there was a clearing where he and his brothers used to practice. He wasn’t sure why he brought her there but he did, somehow he knew that she would like to see it. But once again she was lost in her thoughts with a dark expression clouding her eyes as she stared at nothing. What had set her to change the mood so drastically? When no long ago she was laughing and enjoying herself.

“Alex…” he called out her name placing his hand gently over hers.

“Yes?” she answered showing him a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes when her surroundings caught her attention. She jumped the chariot and walked around the training ground.

Occasionally Ivar still likes to come up here and practice by himself throwing his ax, but mostly he comes here and tries to clear up his mind.

“What is this place?” she asked noticing the dead animals that hung by a rope with a few arrows on their bodies. She wondered how long have those animals been there since they didn’t look rotten yet.

“My brothers and I used to come here to practice with our swords and bows and ax, but is just me now that comes here.” He took his crutch and got off his chariot and walked over to the tree trunk where he always sits and sees her pull out her sword.

“Spar with me?” she maneuvered her sword in a couple of swings and twists as she stood before him.

“I rather not. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” But his actions said otherwise as his hand reach to his ax but didn’t pull it out.

“I highly doubt it.” She swung her sword under her armpit and kicked a pebble, she then proceeds to twist her body to bring her sword back from under and strike! Ivar was quick to reach pulling out his ax, he kind of expected it, didn’t think she'd do it.

Alexandria flashed her pearly teeth in a smile pulling back, making a spin to strike again from his right. Ivar couldn’t contain himself, he hadn’t gotten his chance to battle her in England and now was the perfect opportunity.

They continued to spar, sweat already trickling down their faces. Neither wanted to be the first one to give up, but it was becoming evident that they needed the rest. A few strands of hair had gotten lose from Alexandrias ponytail as it became undone with her constant moves and were sticking to her face and forehead.

It was time to stop their sparing, so when she took a swing at him Ivar blocked her attack, yanking her sword from her hands while also taking her arm and pulling her body to his, spinning her around wrapping his arm around her neck pressing his ax on her flesh. She was quite the opponent, he had to give it to her she had a lot of stamina. She had been taught well on how to use a sword even her footwork was surprisingly good.

None of them move as they tried to regulate their breathing and pulse back to normal. Ivar still had his ax on her pressed against her neck. The smell of her sweat and scent clouded his mind and pressed his nose against her neck taking in her scent. He felt her shiver in his hold, tightening his hold not wanting to let her go. A part of his mind considered that he might be frightening her but that same thought didn’t let him release her. Pressing his nose on the right side of her face, making a trace down to her neck where he inhaled more, wanting to desperately sink his teeth on her perfect snowy skin. 

Out of the blue, she collapses sliding down to the ground. Ivar froze not knowing what to or what to think, did he accidentally got carried away and strangled her in his state of arousal? No, impossible, he was sure that his hold around her neck wasn't enough to cut out her breathing.

Skillfully he descends to where her body lay, putting his ear close to her mouth. She was not breathing! That’s when it clicked in his mind knowing for sure that he was not the cause of it. Pulling one of his knives he cut her armor aware that she would be mad at him later, but right now that didn’t matter. Once her armor was out of his way he pulled up her shirt and stared at the bandages. It all made sense. Carefully he cut the bandages whilst trying to take a peek at her delectable round breast trying his best to respect her pride.

Alexandria came back to life taking a huge gasp of air, coughing at the same time. Once her coughing fit had seized she pushed her body up with her elbows and looked around. 

“Did I faint?” she asked meeting Ivars' cold blue eyes, taking a sigh of relief. She dropped her body back and curled to her side shielding away from Ivar feeling embarrassed that he had seen that.

“Has it happen before?” Ivar asked incredulously furious to her indifference reaction about what just happen.

“Only when I overload my body.”

“You should stop putting that damn thing on your body!” Ivar nearly yells, if she knew the consequences why did she continued to do it?

“Don’t tell me what to do! Ah!” overtaken by rage, his faithful companion, he grabbed her by her upper arm squeezing as hard as possible so that she could face him. He was stunned to find her stained face with tears, a mixture of anger as he holds her violently with a hint of embarrassment, but didn’t let that faze him. He had to speak up his mind.

“Just accept it! You’re a woman, not a man! It does not matter how much you try to hide them, you will never be a man!” Ivar was silence by the sudden unforgiving punch on his face by Alexandria. Her body radiating and vibrating with pure anger, her eyes turning dark filled with hate.

“Shut up! Don’t speak of what you don’t understand. You don’t get to decide what I do with my body.” Ivar raised his hand ready to hit her back but stop at the look of her eyes. she had not flinched away and was ready to receive his blow, but the look in her eyes warned him. Was she doing it on purpose as a warning? He didn’t think so, she didn’t seem to be aware of it. But he knew that if he retaliated, whatever it was that was growing between them it would shatter away and she would lose all respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the scene with their sparring is crappy.


End file.
